User blog:Mentholzzz/M
YAY!!! -M1- Stardust Sphere :-= Nice Tsukasa song. I love that part that used in trailer. *Songs : ❤❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡♡♡♡ Comment : What is that triple-slides,,lel..and that 8-note-group almost kill me... Trick : Tap as 4 double-tap and your life will be easier! |-|-M2- The Ricochet :-= Best STA song in this game! It sounds like all alive songs with x2 speed and more glitch and crazy dubstep. *Songs : ❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡♡♡♡ Comment : lel that final parts always get me..I can't pass it |-|-M2b- The Long Years :-= It should switch with the beginning!! It is bored It sounds like alive songs with a little bit more interesting than normal...It is very long and bored. *Songs : ❤ *Chart : ♡ Comment : IDK I dun like it...The ricochet is must better. |-|-M3- The Sacred Story :-= My favorite VILA songs,and even cranky song. Why everybody tell me that this is easy..I don't think so.. LwL I hate 8-note-group. And before the sacred part is fxxk...miss,miss and miss...lel The sanctity part is gr8,cool remix!! The sacred part is OK,a little bit change IMO. The saika part is gr8,too. It sounds like roman and greek song too...-Someone says that (not me)- so TRIOSA is cool !! *Songs : ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡♡♡ Comment : I love it very much <3 |-|-M4- Area184 -Platinum Mix- :-= This is the real boss in this chapter , not sweetness overload!!!. This song is very cool,I love you ,Rayark. Area184-( old version ) scan line bpm 92 fxxk I hate slow song,I can't mm it. Area184-( platinum mix ) scan line bpm 184 thanks rayark.But What is that fxxk'in part!!! *Songs : ❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡♡ Comment : What is that hold-and-tap part..that is more insane than oriens! |-|-M5- Gardenia :-= HOW CAN THIS SONG HAVE LEVEL9!!! This is an level 7!! What r u dooing here,rayark!! ( I like that main partbut other prt is still crap) *Songs : ❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡ Comment : I dun like it..lel |-|-M6- Sweetness Overload!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :-= This song is good.. Wait.. What is this genre..happy gabba..FD + CN0 lel. This song is not hard....run *Songs : ❤❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡♡♡♡♡♡ Comment : I nearly MM it..almost |-|-M7- Les Parfums de Celebrez :-= This song is cute. This song is not hard , about eww Cute... And The Preview almost get me. I think that all part of the song will have vocal,but what? About 30 seconds of vocal...!!! =w=" *Songs : ❤❤❤ *Chart : ♡♡ |-|-M8- Afterglow :-= Another easy songs..nice song too. Wait what game is they playing? IDK *Songs : ❤❤ *Chart : ♡ Comment : ... |-|-M9- GENESYS :-= Epic piano part Epic dubstep Epic !! This song is epic!! Well,Hans is dead..where is Alice? Alice is in Sweetness Overload!!!.. Well,Iris and Rosabel is cool too. *Songs : ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Charts : ♡♡♡♡ Comment : WUB WUB WUB 3rd time MM .This song is not hard.. |-|-M10- STORIA :-= Final Songs... Before the update ..lots of people think that this song is a boss..but lel This song is not hard...( except that AXION Triple part) And boom...DNA troll slide.. *Songs : ❤❤❤❤❤❤ *Charts : ♡♡♡♡ Comment : Great Remix ,xi,sakuzyo,good work Category:Blog posts